Doc or Dad?
by bttf4444
Summary: A series of stories that take place in the Marty Brown Universe.
1. My Son, Martin Seamus Brown

**Disclaimer: I do not own Back to the Future.**

**Author's Note: This story takes place in the Marty Brown Universe, which is my take on how Dr. Emmett Brown becomes Marty's adoptive father.  
**

_June 19, 1985  
12:30 PM PDT_

Dr. Emmett Brown smiled - as he glanced at his adoptive son, Martin Seamus Brown. It seemed hard to believe that the young boy was one day shy of turning seventeen. At least, he was still one year away from adulthood. The two of them simply stepped into Pizza Hut, which he knew happened to be one of the teen's favourite restaurants.

While he believed that it was wrong to play favourites, he really couldn't help but feel a rather special bond with Marty - which he never quite shared with Dave or Linda. In addition, he had three children of his own - which he named Emily, Jules, and Verne.

Emily was quite less than five months shy of turning ten, while Jules was less than two months of turning seven. As for Verne, he had only recently turned five. His youngest would be starting kindergarten, this autumn. The idea seemed to be so bittersweet.

"Thanks for taking me out, Dad," Marty commented, as he flashed a lopsided smile. As Emmett smiled back, he realized how much the young boy looked like the boy who was stuck in 1955 for a week. "Even though I miss my real dad, I really do love you a lot."

"I love you, too, my son," replied Emmett, as the two of them picked a booth to sit in. He remembered how, at first, Marty was a little hostile towards him. He couldn't really blame the kid, as he quite figured that Marty deeply missed his biological father - and, thus, he wasn't ready to have another father. "You've really come a long ways, kid."

"Thank you," Marty replied, softly. "Even though it rather is a shame that my real dad got into that car accident, I've come to view you as... Well, I couldn't ask for a better stepfather. If Mom was to marry, say, Biff Tannen - I don't quite think I'd... I actually can't imagine that Biff and I would ever become as close, when you consider how..."

"I never thought I'd end up falling in love with your mom," commented Emmett. "She's quite the same age as your father - who, at one time, was in my third grade class. As for Biff, well... Seeing as what he tried to do your mom, back in 1955 - I can't see..."

Emmett's voice trailed off, as he thought of the man who waxed cars for the family. It was still very tough for him to trust the man, even if he did act nice around the family. After all, Biff actually had a habit of trying to gyp them out of a second coat of wax.

"Yeah, Mom told us how nasty Biff used to be," agreed Marty, nodding. "Sometimes, I quite wonder what it might be like - if my real dad was still alive. I mean, he wanted to become an author - and I think he really had the potential, too. It's sure a shame that his life was cut short." Tears filled his eyes, as he added, "I wish we can bring him..."

Emmett's heart just skipped a beat, as he gently laid his hand on Marty's arm. In fact, he was in the process of building a time machine - which he rather hoped to complete, later that year. Even then, he was rather uncertain if he could grant Marty's wish.

"I understand, son," Emmett replied, softly. "At any rate, I guess you really want just double cheese on your pizza." Marty nodded. "We could simply order a medium pizza - and have beef on one side, and double cheese on the other. How does that sound?"

"That really sounds awesome, Dad," replied Marty, cheerfully. "I would also like bread sticks, as well as the salad bar. I know how you don't quite consider just cheese to be a real pizza, but that's rather how I like it. Please, don't ask me why. I only happen to have my own tastes. How about I put some music on the jukebox? I'll be right back."

Emmett nodded, as Marty headed towards the jukebox. He pondered over how, later in the year, Marty was destined to go back to 1955. He then wondered what all might happen, upon Marty return to 1985. Which timeline would he remember? It would feel more than a little strange to have Marty suddenly calling him "Doc", instead of "Dad".

He then thought back to the week in 1955, and he remembered how much he enjoyed the presence of Marty - and quite how hard it was to see him return to 1985. He even still had the letter that Marty wrote to him, warning him of being shot by terrorists.

Emmett simply had no idea of what events would lead up to him getting involved with terrorists - but, this time, he would be prepared. He felt quite bad about rebuffing all of Marty's attempts to warn him, as he realized how it must've devastated Marty.

"I'm back," announced Marty, as he returned to the booth. "Well, I rather decided to select two songs - Heart and Soul by Huey Lewis and The News, along with Nobody's Fault But Mine by Led Zeppelin. Those are rather amongst my favourite songs, and it is awesome that Huey Lewis has a new EP. I'm looking so forward to purchasing it."

"Oh, I bet you are," Emmett replied, smiling. "I know how just much you enjoy his new song, The Power of Love. So, tomorrow, you and Jennifer are both going to the Huey Lewis and The News concert. I bet you must be feeling very excited about that, eh?"

"You bet I am, Dad," Marty replied, excitedly. "It's awesome that the concert happens to be on the same day as my birthday. Jennifer even actually decided to purchase the tickets, as a birthday present to me. Man, I can hardly wait for tomorrow to come."

"Jennifer is a very sweet girl," Emmett replied, approvingly. He quite thought back to the day that Marty showed up at his mansion, back in 1955. He actually recalled how Marty insisted that he really couldn't stay in 1955, as he had a life in 1985 - and then he added that he had a girl. "Well, I certainly hope that the two of you have fun."

"How are you gentlemen doing, today?" asked a waitress, just as she approached the table. "Doing some father and son bonding, I see. That's always simply nice. Well, are you guys ready to order? Just to let you know - the bread sticks are on sale, today."

"We were gonna order bread sticks, in fact," replied Emmett. "We simply want a family order, please. Also, we'd like a medium cheese pizza - with double cheese on one side, and beef on the other. Also, two salad bars - and two Diet Pepsis. That should be it."

The waitress simply nodded, as she left the table. His thoughts turned to Lorraine, his wife. In spite of his best efforts to simply keep her from knowing about "Calvin Klein's" identity, she still managed to figured it out. Initially, she was a little angry with him for not being open about it with her - but, quickly, she came to understand his reasons.

She did, in fact, have a hard time with learning that she had a crush on her own son - but Emmett helped her to see that that it simply wasn't her fault. He didn't blame her, and he was quite certain that Marty didn't. After all, she really couldn't have known.

His biggest concern, quite naturally, was how finding out the fact would rather affect her relationship with her son. At first, she drew back from Marty - out of guilt. As she realized how her guilt was hurting her son, then she finally came to forgive herself.

He could still simply remember the day that Marty came to him, with tears in his eyes - and insisted that he felt his mother no longer loved him. He knew then that he'd really have to talk with Lorraine. He could also recall how Lorraine really broke into tears, as she felt so horrible for making her son feel unloved. Those were tough times, indeed.

He looked up, as he saw Marty bouncing around to the music. At least, they managed to simply make it through the tough times - and, now, all was well. He then thought of how Lorraine wouldn't exactly be happy about him getting involved with terrorists.

"I really don't care what Mr. Strickland says," insisted Marty, as just as Nobody's Fault But Mine finished playing. "I really don't think you're a 'real nutcase' - and I really think that, if he would just give you a chance, he'd see that you're a very decent person."

"Quite frankly, I sure don't care what Steven Strickland thinks of me," replied Emmett. "To be fair, it's probably really my fault. When I was eight years old, my parents hired him to watch me, and it's... Well, the thing is, I tried to make some shampoo. He went to use some of it, and it quite made most of his hair to fall out. He never forgave me."

"But you were a _kid_, Dad," protested Marty, vehemently. "He really has no right holding you accountable for what you did, when you were a kid. I mean, when _I_ was eight, I set fire to the living room rug. If you and Mom never forgave me, it..."

"Well, we are your parents," Emmett replied, softly. "You're right. It sure bothers me that Strickland never forgave me, but... Well, that's the kind of person he is. He also never forgave your grandpa, for when Arthur was trying to get into some club..."

"Oh, yeah, they actually used to be best friends," Marty replied, in a near whisper. "It gets me so mad, though - how he quite has a total lack of compassion of how I lost my real dad. Strickland insists that I'll never amount to anything, just like my father..."

"Talking about Strickland, I see," commented the waitress, just as she approached the table. "Yeah, I remember him. He's a real jerk, isn't he? I don't understand how people like him are even allowed to be in charge of kids, when he obviously hates them such." She set the food on the table, as she added, "At any rate, you men enjoy your food."

"Thank you, ma'am," replied Marty, very warmly. As the waitress turned to leave, he added, "I sure wonder how old she is. I mean, she doesn't look to be that much older than me. Well, I'll be quite happy - when I no longer have to put up with Strickland."

"Oh, I can imagine that you would be," Emmett replied, softly. "Well, your Mom and I both would want for you to go to college - even if you dream of being a rock star. Of course, I would feel sad to leave you leave home. Perhaps, you can stay around..."

"I guess you're right, Dad," Marty replied, in a near whisper. "I know what you've told me. If you put your mind to it, you can accomplish anything. In fact, I really can recall how my real dad used to say the same. Still, I guess it is best to have a back up plan - in case my goal to become a rock star doesn't quite work out. I love music, though."

Emmett smiled, as he bit into a slice of pizza. He admired his adoptive son's ambition - and, naturally, he sure wanted what was best for Marty. He'd really worry about the fateful date, as it arrived. For now, though, he'd simply enjoy his meal with Marty.


	2. I'm Dreaming of a Brown Christmas

**Disclaimer: I do not own Back to the Future.**

_December 25, 1985  
6:00 AM PST_

Martin Seamus Brown sighed, as he stretched his arms. Ordinarily, he was not used to getting out of bed this early - and, most certainly, not on a non-school day. However, this seemed to be different from other days. After all, this just happened to be one of his favourite days of the year - and it made him as if he was a little boy, once again.

While a part of him still felt it odd to think of Dr. Emmett Brown as his father, the other part of him has simply been used to it for nearly twelve years. Sometimes, having dual memories could be confusing. After all, it really did seem as if so much has changed.

He even had a new name - and, in a way, it really felt strange to think that he was no longer a McFly. However, it was not quite as if he did not love his adoptive father - as much as he sure missed his biological father. Still, it did sometimes feel quite awkward.

In the former timeline, Dr. Brown was "Doc" to him - while, in the current timeline, the scientist was "Dad". Perhaps, what rather seemed even more odd - was the fact that his mother was Lorraine McFly Brown. Indeed, she really was still the same mother as from the former timeline - but her attitude seemed to change, rather considerably.

For the most part, the changes were positive. Her mother was not tired and drunk, all the time - and, overall, she simply was more affectionate. She really was considerably more lenient - and she was even so approving of his girlfriend, Jennifer Jane Parker.

Marty sighed - as he thought of how, in the old timeline, his mother had rather disliked Jennifer. Indeed, this certainly was a real turnaround. The old version of her was also disapproving of Dr. Brown - so, as such, it felt so strange to see them being married.

Granted, the old version of Lorraine has quite disapproved of almost everyone - with the exception of her brother, Joseph. She was so defensive of her younger brother, who had been in jail for a little over a decade. This sure seemed to hold true, even in this timeline. Indeed, it seemed as if Joey had a real knack for getting into trouble.

Marty stretched, as he stepped out of his bedroom. While a part of him missed his old home on Lyons Estates, he also simply loved his new home. It just felt nice to live in a two-storey house. He smiled, as he saw how the rails were covered with greenery.

Indeed, the whole house looked festive. In addition, the house also _smelled_ quite festive. He thought of how thankful he was, in fact, to have a loving family. In the old timeline, things were rather different. At least, he could still remember both timelines.

Marty swallowed, just as he entered the living room. He smiled, when he saw that his entire family was there. He now had five siblings. David, at the age of 22, was simply the eldest. Linda, at nineteen years old, was next. His half-sister, Emily, was just ten years old. Jules and Verne - at seven and five, respectively - were the youngest.

While Marty and Linda had their last names changed to Brown, during the summer of 1974 - Dave, who was eleven years old, was staunchly opposed to the idea. He had pitched a real fit, until he was finally told that he was allowed to keep his last name.

It was not that Dave did not love his new father - but he rather missed his old father, George Douglas McFly. It was for the very same reason, in fact - that he has actually never addressed the scientist as "Dad". In all honesty, Marty could not blame Dave.

"Merry Christmas, Marty!" greeted Lorraine, just as she drew Marty into a hug. Marty smiled, as he enjoyed the smell of the pine and cinnamon. "Well, it's very nice to have the whole family together. All six of my precious children are in this room, and... Well, shall we start opening up the presents? I'm sure you kids are rather anxious to start."

Marty really chuckled, as his three younger half-siblings cheered. All three of them still believed in Santa Claus, even Emily. Marty himself had been eleven, when he stopped believing. Oddly enough, that has been true of both timelines. It seemed so surreal.

Before Dr. Brown could start passing the presents, though - the door bell rang. Marty swallowed, as he quite wondered who it might be. Last night, the family had dinner at Grandma Stella's home - which was a treat. Marty was very close to his grandmother.

As Marty followed the scientist to the front door, he caught a glimpse of just who was standing outside. It rather happened to be none other than Jennifer. Even after over two years, he was still love with her. It was one thing that would rather make the day even more joyous. He was happy that, in this timeline, his parents approved of her.

"Jennifer!" exclaimed Dr. Brown, as he opened the door. "It's just so wonderful to see you! Well, come right on in. We were simply getting ready to open the presents. I see that you have a big bundle. I guess you must have brought over a lot of presents."

"As much as I do love Marty," Jennifer replied, smiling, "and I really have a few special presents for him... Well, I couldn't forget about the children. Sometimes, I quite wish I had some brothers and sisters. Being an only child is not always as cracked up as..."

"It's quite nice to not being the youngest," Marty replied, as he threw his arms around Jennifer. "Emily, Jules, and Verne can sometimes be such a handful - but... Even if I'm almost eighteen, I really don't feel ready to move out of the house. Maybe in a couple years, but... Although, Jennifer, don't get me wrong. I'm sure living with you will..."

"I did understand what you meant, Marty," Jennifer replied, softly. "I understand that your... your other life... wasn't as nice. Therefore, you really want the time to savour your new... family life. Even if the memories are there, I guess a part of you has..."

"You really are a responsible person, Marty," Doc explained, softly. "As such, I have no problems with you choosing to stay here. Your mom and I are in quite no hurry to kick you out. Well, you two, we probably should start heading to the living room."

Marty flashed a lopsided smile, as the trio began to walk back to where the rest of the family was. While it was a real shame that his biological father was dead, he simply did love his stepfather - and he rather could not ask for a better stepfather. If his mother had married Biff Tannen, instead - then, most likely, his life would be a real nightmare.

Lorraine admitted that Biff was a part of why she simply starting dating Dr. Brown, in the first place. Back in high school, Lorraine had actually been pursued by the former bully - and, just soon after George's death, Biff really began to make moves on her.

"Hello, Jennifer!" called out Lorraine, as the trio stepped into the living room. "It's a bit of a surprise to see you here, so early in the morning. I am actually happy to see you, nonetheless. Well, we have a lot of fruit soup to go around - so feel free to stay."

"Thank you, Mrs. McFly," Jennifer replied, smiling. "I wasn't so sure if I would like fruit soup, but that stuff is rather delicious." Reaching into her bag, she added, "Well, I've got presents for everyone. Anyway, my father really had some business to attend to - but we'll be having our Christmas celebration, later on. You folks are so hospitable."

"Not to pressure you, or anything," Lorraine replied, smiling, "but, if you and Marty do end up tying the knot... Well, Emmett and I would really be happy to just have you as our daughter-in-law. If you went to my high school, I think we might've been friends."

"I think so, too," Jennifer replied, smiling. "My parents have grown real fond of Marty, as well. At first, my father had some reservations about me dating - but I'm quite sure it's because he had some difficulty accepting that I was no longer his... his little girl."

"This is quite not fair," Dave commented, sighing. "Marty has been dating Jennifer, for over two years - and Linda has so many boyfriends, I can't keep track of them all. Oh, if only I could find myself a girlfriend. It's almost as if the ladies simply don't appreciate businessmen. I'm the oldest, for crying out loud! I should just be the one to have a..."

"Try not to fret, Dave," Dr. Brown suggested, softly. "After all, it wasn't until I was 54 years old - when I married your mother. I was just beginning to resign myself to never having a wife, until your mother... came into my life. So, Dave, I wouldn't lose hope."

"You're quite right, Pop," Dave replied, in a near whisper. He never called the scientist "Dad", since that was how he knew his biological father. After several arguments over how to address his stepfather, though - he compromised on "Pop". "Still, it's just a..."

"I understand, sport," Dr. Brown replied, sympathetically. "Still, as today is Christmas, I simply don't think we should dwell on negative thoughts. Emily, Jules, and Verne - do you agree?" As the youngest children nodded, he added, "So, kids, shall we check out what Santa Claus got for us? Santa Claus told me that you kids were all very good!"

"Awesome!" squealed Verne, as Jules and Emily also cheered. "I hope Santa Claus got me a Led Zeppelin tape - as I sure asked him to, when Mom took us to Lone Pine Mall." Indeed, Marty admired his youngest brother's taste in music. "And a Nintendo game."

"And I asked Santa Claus to buy me a science kit," added Jules. "I do not understand why some of the other kids hate science. I think it's fun, and I rather love performing all those experiments. I sure would like to become a scientist, too - when I grow up."

Marty smiled, as he sure noticed how enthusiastic the children were. Even if Marty no longer believed in Santa Claus, Christmas sure was still a magical time of year for him. He loved having his entire family together, and he simply had so much to be joyful of. Indeed, there simply was no place like home for the holidays - and he felt pure bliss.


End file.
